Pain
by WestonFollower
Summary: All Max wanted to do was to go visit her mother but if your boyfriend is Mike Weston that never seems to work out. One shot! Maxton and of course Ryan Hardy!


**Title: **Pain

**Author: **WestonFollower

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** Max and Mike

**Setting: **Mike's apartment

**Summary: **All Max wanted to do was to go visit her mother but if your boyfriend is Mike Weston that never seems to work out.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing even though I wish I had a Mike Weston.

**Notes: **I hope you enjoy! I honestly have no idea how much surgery you need if you get shot in the shoulder or how you act I'm just basing this on common sense I tried to do research but there wasn't anything so please ignore all of my mistakes. And of course review!

Max walked out of the airport pissed with her bags she started to walk to the exit of the airport. She was supposed to go and see her mom in Ohio for a week it ended up being two days. She got a call that Mike got shot she was on the plane the next hour. She walked up to the car and got in the passenger side and turned to face Ryan while he drove.

"What the hell happened?" Max said as she threw her bags in the back seat.

"Calm down he's fine Max he's ok."

"I can't leave you two alone for two days and one of you gets shot! If I lost either one of you I have no idea what I would do!"

"I know ok! I know I don't know what I would do if I lost you two so trust me I know."

"How did it happen?"

"We were getting coffee when this man tried to rob the cashier we pulled out our guns so he pulled out his and aimed it towards a woman and her two year old son and Mike jumped in front of them and got shot in the shoulder. I took the man down and we got Mike to the hospital the bullet went straight through and he got surgery so now he's on painkillers and at his apartment."

"How's he doing really because I know once I ask him he'll say he's fine."

"He's in a lot of pain and he has a mouth on him mostly he's been asking about you because he knows exactly how you were going to react"

"Was he right?"

"You cussed a lot more than we thought." Max smiled the first time since she heard about what happened.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!"

"How's your mom?"

"She's ok she understood why I had to leave I'll have to plan a new trip soon." Max knew September was coming soon and her mother was always a mess.

"Did she ask you a million questions?"

"Oh yeah she wanted to know when I'm getting married, how many kids were having yep she did the whole twenty questions." Ryan laughed thinking of Marie the woman who seemed to age so quickly in one day and lose the light in her eyes after 9/11. They pulled into the parking lot and Max grabbed her bags and they walked up the third floor and Ryan pulled out the spare key Mike gave him and unlocked the door and they walked in. Max dropped her bags and saw Mike getting something out of the fridge you could tell that there was something under his shirt on his shoulder. He stood up straight and shut the fridge and looked at Max and he grabbed her and gave her a hug not caring how bad it hurt he knew she was freaking out.

"Are you ok?"

"Mike you just got shot! And you're asking me if I'm ok?" She got out of the hug and the tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Listen I love you I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"I love you too but next time you do that I'm kicking your ass." Mike grabbed her and pressed a kiss to her lips and then turned to Ryan and wrapped his arm around Max.

"Thanks for everything Ryan."

"Yep next time I get shot you guys can take care of me." They both laughed and Ryan's phone rang.

"That's Carrie I gotta go you two love birds going to be ok?"

"We'll be fine Ryan now go before your girlfriend kills you." Ryan smiled and left the apartment and Mike hissed in pain.

"Shit this hurts!" He took off his shirt revealing his shoulder all wrapped up.

"Did you take your painkillers?"

"Yes I have to wait another 8 hours before I can use them again." Max helped him sit down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?"

"I think I'm going to take a shower help me?" Max rolled her eyes of course Mike gets shot and he is still focused on getting her undressed.

"Come on." She helped him up and got the shower started.

"Are you even allowed to take a shower?"

"Yes I just have to wrap it back up."

"Ok." He smiled as she slipped in the shower with him. After the shower Max wrapped his shoulder back up and helped Mike into bed and laid down next to him.

"Mike? Did you tell your mom what happened?"

"No." Max sighed and shook her head.

"Look she's been through too much and has so much stress and she doesn't need any more November is coming soon and its going to be the 1st anniversary of my dad's…. it's just too much."

"Listen I get it and I understand why." She kissed his shoulder and then his lips and started to trace his scar on his stomach that he got 2 years ago from Joe and his psycho cult. She watched him as he fell asleep and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat scared that it might stop and leave Max all alone. Max stayed awake the whole night and when Mike woke up he knew it but he didn't say anything even when she fell asleep with the spoon of cereal stuck in her mouth and her hair almost in the bowl of milk he did take a picture though because she was so freaking adorable.


End file.
